A Mulher de 1001 Rostos
by N.Skellington
Summary: Questão roubou uns arquivos do Cadmus, e deu um bolo na Helena. Nem Cadmus nem Helena ficaram felizes.


**A mulher de 1001 rostos**

Questão era bom para invadir prédios e roubar arquivos. Era bom até demais. Os da vez eram arquivos super secretos do Cadmus, parecia que eles estavam montando um novo projeto de mutantes. E claro que Questão resolveu investigar.

Ele só se esqueceu de um detalhezinho. E ela estava toda produzida esperando na mesa do restaurante. Ela não ia ficar nada feliz.

Roubar os arquivos foi moleza. Ele estava tão feliz que foi direto pra casa e começou a trabalhar neles, ele nem notou ela entrando pela janela.

-O que você está fazendo? – Caçadora perguntou.

-Trabalhando nesses arquivos. – ele respondeu sem tirar o rosto do computador.

-Você não tinha um compromisso?

-Eu devia te encontrar às oito, mas ainda falta muito... – a voz dele morreu quando ele viu o relógio. – ô-ou!

-Seu idiota.

E eles discutiram. E daquela vez a coisa tava feia pro lado dele. E para piorar ele foi teletransportado para o Torre quando ela estava no meio do piti. Ela não estava nada feliz.

-O que foi? – ele perguntou com raiva.

-Calma Questão. – Superman disse meio surpreso com o tom dele. – só queríamos saber o que você roubou do Cadmus.

-Os arquivos que falam do novo projeto de mutantes deles.

Superman e J'honn trocaram um olhar e Batman apareceu do nada.

-Tenha cuidado Questão. – o morcego falou. – esses arquivos são importantes, o pessoal do Cadmus vai querer de volta.

-Que venham.

-Você não está entendendo. – J'honn disse no painel de controle.

De repente uma mulher apareceu na tela. Pelo menos eles pensavam que era uma mulher, afinal ela tinha peitos! Mas não tinha rosto. Pensando bem era uma versão feminina do Questão.

-A Mulher de 1001 Rostos. – J'honn explicou. – é a melhor espiã que eles têm. E eu acho que ela vem atrás de você Questão.

-Com todo o respeito J'honn o Cadmus já me pegou uma vez e não conseguiu tirar nada de mim, não vai ser uma mulher que vai conseguir. Agora dá pra me mandar de volta pra minha casa? Eu estava no meio de uma coisa importante.

Os três se entreolharam e J'honn mandou Questão de volta. Caçadora não estava mais ali, só tinha um bilhete escrito: "Não me liga mais". Ela estava mesmo bem brava com ele, porcaria!

Questão não ligou para Caçadora nos dias que se passaram, por dois motivos. Um: ele tinha que ver os arquivos do Cadmus. Dois: ela pediu para ele não ligar pra ela, ele não iria desobedecê-la.

Mas mesmo assim ele ficou com muita saudade dela. Muita mesmo.

Então pode-se imaginar a surpresa dele quando ela voltou dois dias depois batendo na porta. Não estava brava, muito pelo contrário, estava mansa e manhosa, carente por um carinho. Ele ficou bem desconfiado.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Eu fiquei com saudades de você. – ela disse lhe dando um beijo. – não ficou com saudades de mim?

-Claro que eu fiquei, mas você parecia mais que brava comigo.

-É passado meu amor.

Ela o beijou de novo e as coisas começaram a esquentar. Eles foram para o sofá e ele tirou o sobretudo e ela tirou a capa. E aí ela se afastou.

-O que foi? – ele perguntou meio rouco.

-Você gosta de me ver triste Q?

-Claro que não.

Ela fez cara de choro e Questão a abraçou, ele realmente não gostava de vê-la triste. Se pudesse ele lhe daria o mundo só para fazê-la sorrir.

-O que você quer que eu faça Helena? – ele perguntou.

-Você realmente quer saber?

-Claro que quero.

Os dois se olharam por um tempo e Helena sorriu.

-Eu quero saber onde estão os arquivos do Cadmus.

Questão a encarou sem acreditar.

-Você quer o quê?

-Saber onde estão os arquivos do Cadmus.

-Mas você nunca quis saber desse tipo de coisa.

-Pensei que você quisesse me fazer feliz Q.

Ela fez a cara de choro de novo e Questão se encontrou num dilema. Helena era tudo pra ele, disso ninguém tinha dúvida. Ele queria fazê-la feliz, mas os arquivos do Cadmus eram importantes. Mais importantes do que tudo. E tinha outra coisa estranha, por que Helena queria saber deles? Ela nunca se interessou por esse tipo de coisa...

Ela o beijou de novo e a mente dele ficou em branco. Quem ligava pra quê ela queria os arquivos? Quem ligava para o Cadmus? Só Helena importava. Ele estava a ponto de falar quando olhou bem para o rosto dela. Tinha uma coisa que não devia estar ali. Uma cicatriz um ponto acima da sobrancelha. Era uma coisinha de nada, só um cortezinho, mas Questão tinha certeza de que Helena não tinha uma cicatriz no rosto. Pelo menos a _verdadeira_ Helena.

-Helen? – ele perguntou olhando pra ela.

-Sim?

-Onde você conseguiu essa cicatriz?

Helena (se esse era mesmo o nome dela) hesitou. Depois sorriu nervosamente.

-Como assim Q? Eu sempre tive, você que nunca reparou.

-Quem é você?

O sorriso dela tremeu e Questão se afastou dela.

-Quem é você? – ele perguntou de novo.

-Eu sou a Helena bobinho.

-Então qual é o meu nome?

Isso só a verdadeira Helena sabia. A falsa Helena hesitou de novo e pensou um pouco.

-Por que você está assim Q? – ela perguntou nervosa. – não quer me ver feliz?

-Saia da minha casa.

-Me obrigue.

Questão chegou a dar um passo na direção dela, mas ela fez a cara de choro e seus pés falharam. Ela devia ter algum tipo de poder psíquico.

-Você não vai machucar a mulher que você ama não é? – ela perguntou sorrindo maldosamente. – você não prefere me dizer onde os arquivos estão?

-Nunca.

-Vai me fazer chorar.

-Será um prazer. – disse a verdadeira Helena.

Questão e a falsa Helena se viraram e viram uma Caçadora bem p da vida. Ela estava armada e a falsa Helena estava bem na mira.

-Quem é você? – Caçadora perguntou.

-Sua mãe.

O rosto de Helena caiu e no lugar veio o rosto da mãe dela. Questão já estava meio chocado, mas com isso ele ficou sem palavras. Foi o único. Assim que Caçadora viu o rosto da mãe ela atirou e a flecha passou de raspão pelo rosto dela, deixando um cortezinho na bochecha.

-Sua idiota. – Caçadora disse sem baixar a arma. – a minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha seis anos.

-Vou precisar de outra tática então.

O rosto da mãe de Helena caiu e dessa vez não foi substituído por nenhum. Era a Mulher de 1001 Rostos, ninguém ficou muito surpreso. Ela voou para cima de Helena e as duas rolaram num arranca rabo violento. Questão até pensou em ajudar, mas fala sério, você pararia uma luta entre dois mulherões?

Não precisa entrar em detalhes para saber que foi Helena (a verdadeira) que ganhou e com um telefonema J'honn e Batman estavam lá. Eles levaram a espiã para a cadeia e ficaram com os arquivos do Cadmus, Questão já tinha acabado de ler tudo o que precisava, e eles estariam bem mais seguros na Torre.

Quando eles foram embora Questão e Caçadora ficaram sozinhos. E ela ainda não estava falando com ele.

-Helena...

-Me poupe Vic. Eu venho aqui pra ver se você precisava de ajuda e o que eu encontro? Uma espiã fingindo que sou eu dando em cima de você.

-Isso não foi minha culpa, e em minha defesa ela se parecia mesmo com você.

Helena o encarou e ele sorriu inocentemente. Ela rolou os olhos antes de rir, era incrível como ela não conseguia ficar com raiva dele por muito tempo.

-Você continua brava comigo? – ele perguntou esperançoso.

-Não.

Ela pulou em cima dele e eles se beijaram. E riram. E muito.

-Só me promete uma coisa Vic. – Helena falou entre beijos.

-O quê?

-Me promete que você não vai mais me dar bolo.

-Eu prometo.

Duas semanas depois ele deu um bolo nela de novo.

**Coitada da Helena... em defesa do Questão ele bem que tentou por um tempo, mas fala sério gente, é o Questão. Pontualidade não é com ele.**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado e comentem!**


End file.
